


Imagine

by lizziewho



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Oneshot, imagine
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziewho/pseuds/lizziewho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta é uma coletânea de fanfics oneshot e de "imagine" Superwholock. As "imagine" são fanfics extremamente curtas com uma estrutura diferente dos outros tipos de história, se quiser pedir a sua, mande no linkimaginesuperwholockpt.tumblr.com !! Quanto mais insana, melhor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Imagine... Karaokê

**Author's Note:**

> É a primeira vez que escrevo e publico uma de minhas histórias, espero que goste ♥ Recomendo procurar por "Jensen Ackles soltando a voz" no Youtube, antes de ler esse capítulo (foi exatamente esse vídeo que me deu inspiração).

*Dean PDV*  
Quando tudo isso iria acabar? Entes queridos morrendo, demônios, anjos, ser a merda da camisinha de Miguel e Sam a de Lúcifer. Toda essa merda de Apocalipse, quando iria acabar? Dean sabia como.  
\- Tenho que dizer “sim” e deixar aqueles filho-da-mãe acabarem com o planeta.  
Mas isso, é claro, era algo que os Winchester não poderiam permitir. E por que? Por que tudo tinha que ser responsabilidade deles? Por que eles deveriam tomar todas as decisões?  
Já fazia duas horas que a Baby estava perambulando pela cidade, a procura de um lugar qualquer onde seu motorista poderia relaxar um pouco. Como se existisse “relaxar” no dicionário “Temos Que Impedir O Fim Da Terra”. Dean havia deixado um bilhete em cima da cama do motel para Sam, explicando que fora beber e já voltava.  
\- Sammy vai ficar puto com os erros gramaticais. – conseguiu forçar um riso.  
Já estava desistindo quando avistou uma lanchonete de esquina; não era luxuosa mas também não estava caindo aos pedaços. Tanto faz. Ele só queria um tempo para esquecer tudo o que estava acontecendo e se misturar entre desconhecidos.  
Logo que entrou, percebeu que aquela não era uma lanchonete das quais ele estava acostumado. Era um maldito “bar karaokê”.  
\- Esse vai ser um porre maior do que pensei.  
Uma. Duas. Duas cervejas e meia e o Winchester mais velho já se sentia mais desinibido, até murmurava as músicas que aqueles babacas estavam cantando no mini palco.  
\- Sabe... você deveria ir lá... mesmo que seja péssimo... as garotas vão gostar de qualquer jeito... – a garçonete fitava-o ao mesmo tempo que entregava o cardápio.  
\- Bom, acho que não preciso ir até lá para ganhar a atenção de uma garota, não é mesmo? -–Dean deu seu melhor sorriso de canto.  
\- Vamos fazer assim: Você sobe lá, canta uma música que eu escolher e vou pensar se pode me levar para casa depois que a lanchonete fechar.  
Perfeito. Cerveja e uma garçonete gostosa. Que se foda o Apocalipse.  
\- E qual vai ser o sucesso, princesa?

 

*Castiel PDV*  
\- Bobby está salvo.  
Desde que Castiel havia se rebelado contra o Céu, tinha que escolher cuidadosamente onde ficar, não queria ser capturado por nenhum dos dois lados, então passava o dia observando gatos e procurando uma alternativa para acabar com a guerra que não envolvesse sacrificar a Criação. Porém, à noite, ele se dedicava ao estranho prazer de se certificar que seus amigos estavam seguros.  
Fazia isso em segredo, sem ninguém o ver.  
Depois de confirmar que Bobby estava bem, transportou-se para o motel sujo dos Winchester. Sam mal cabia em sua cama enquanto Dean ...  
Dean??? DEAN!!!!  
Encontrou e leu o bilhete deixado em cima da cama.  
\- Não é exatamente assim que o português funciona.  
Não acordaria o caçula pois sabia que o peso de ter sido traído pela “demônia-namorada” e ser a casca de Satã era enorme. Acharia Dean antes do caçador mais novo acordar.  
Checou primeiro as boates. Nada, estranho. Depois, os bares mais imundo. Nada, preocupante. Procurou por lugares mais bem frequentados. Nad-OPS. Por que Dean estava em cima de um mini palco, visivelmente alcoolizado e com um microfone na mão?

 

*Dean PDV*  
As luzes eram fortes e Dean tinha a impressão de que todos na plateia estavam submersos em um aquário gigante.  
\- Você deve estar de brincadeira com a minha cara - pensou ao ouvir os primeiros acordes e reconhecer a música imediatamente.  
Nos curtos segundos de introdução do piano, o caçador teve que escolher: daria uma de bêbado chato e estragaria a música ou cantaria de verdade, com a voz que sempre escondeu até mesmo de seu irmão?  
Cantaria de verdade. Estava cansado de se esconder, de ser durão, de tomar todas as decisões pensando nos outros. Uma vez só, ele não precisaria fingir ser o que não é. E então a música finalmente começou.

 

*Castiel PDV*  
\- Hey! Dylan! Coloca Sister Christian dos Night Ranger pro olhos verdes. - O anjo ouviu a garçonete cochichar para um homem pequeno sentado atrás de um monte de tecnologia.  
Começou com um piano e logo todos na plateia estavam comemorando a música. Humanos e seus sentimentos indecifráveis. Castiel voltou os olhos para um Dean muito iluminado. Sam uma vez lhe disse que o irmão odiava cantar, contudo tocava violão de vez em quando.  
\- Uma vez até cheguei a sonhar com ele cantando! – o caçula havia dito.  
E agora Cas, e um bando de desconhecidos, seriam as únicas criaturas na Terra que o ouviriam cantar. Fascinante.

 

*Dean PDV*  
A primeira estrofe saiu baixa. Olhos fechados.  
\- Qual é garanhão! Você pode fazer melhor do que isso! – gritou alguém sentado à direita.  
A bateria chamava o refrão e todos a acompanhavam com batidas nas mesas. Mas que merda, se solte! Anime a lanchonete e conquiste a garota!  
\- Quem souber, cante comigo... - deu uma volta no lugar, limpou a boca, olhou para as pessoas como se não acreditasse no que fosse fazer. Pela primeira vez em anos, permitiu-se rir de verdade e cantar com todo o ar de seus pulmões.  
“You're motoring  
What's your price for flight  
In finding Mister Right  
You'll be all right tonight”

Agora chegou a parte difícil da música. A letra remetia lembranças da adolescência do Winchester, quando Sam tinha 15 anos e já estava com 1,80 de pura rebeldia. 

Dean observava o irmão dormindo, quase não cabia na cama suja do motel sujo. Era tão inteligente, merecia mais do que aquilo. Sentiu as lágrimas chegando e lembrou de uma canção brega dos anos 80 que se encaixava perfeitamente no momento.  
Encostou na beirada da cama do caçula e cantou baixinho. Ele não iria lembrar quando acordasse, acharia que foi um sonho. Afinal, Dean odiava cantar..

 

“Babe, you know you're growing up so fast  
(Babe, você sabe que está crescendo tão rápido)  
And momma's worrying that you won't last to say let's play  
(e mamãe está preocupada que você não vai durar para dizer “vamos jogar”)  
Sister Christian, there's so much in life”  
(Irmã Christian, há tanta coisa na vida)  
Don't you give it up before your time is due  
(não desista antes do tempo devido)  
It's true, it's true, yeah  
(É verdade, é verdade,)

 

Não existia mais nada segurando Dean, nenhuma preocupação, nenhum Zacarias, nenhum Fim do Mundo. Interagia com o público, apontava para as crianças, piscava para as mulheres e não perdia o sorriso de orelha a orelha.  
A garçonete levantou as mãos para o Céu, em um sinal de redenção. Tudo estava perfeito, exceto que seu irmão não estava ali; nem Bobby e nem ... Cas. Estranho pensar no amigo naquela hora, mas ele realmente queria que todos estivesse ali para se sentirem tão felizes quanto ele estava.

Tirou a jaqueta de couro e a arremessou para a garçonete, estava na hora do grand finale.

 

*Castiel PDV*

Nunca vira ou ouvira algo igual antes. Em todos os seus incontáveis anos, Castiel nunca havia presenciado algo tão magnífico. Quando Dean começou a cantar, o anjo esqueceu-se de todo o caos em que vivia; não existia nada além da voz da casca de Miguel.  
Em algum momento da História, sabia que os humanos passaram a utilizar a expressão “Mas que voz de anjo!”, para designar algo ou alguém cujo o som da voz lembrava a beleza do Céu. Será que um anjo poderia utilizar a mesma frase para um humano?  
Mas não era só a voz, era todo o conjunto da obra. Uma verdadeira criação de Seu Pai. O amigo se comportava de uma maneira inimaginável, estava mais destemido, mais feliz, mais ... tudo?  
Infelizmente a música chegava ao fim. A lanchonete fez um pequeno silêncio para ouvir a última estrofe. Dean tirou a jaqueta, encaixou o microfone novamente no pedestal e olhou fixamente para frente. Por um segundo, Castiel teve certeza que o Winchester podia vê-lo, quase foi embora imediatamente. Impossível. Ficou.  
O caçador fechou os olhos, ergueu a cabeça para o teto e entoou os últimos versos, sua voz alcançou notas agudas sem desafinar. A plateia vibrou, enlouquecida com aquele forasteiro.  
Sem saber o que pensar ou sentir; Castiel permaneceu ali mais um tempo, observando o cantor. Ele já havia descido do mini palco e agradecia os aplausos. O anjo então, se sentiu agradecido por ter se rebelado para defender esse humano. Esse inacreditável e maravilhoso humano.  
Lembrou-se de quando Mary Winchester ainda estava viva e prometeu ao primogênito:  
\- Anjos estão olhando por você.  
Mal sabia ela quão verdade aquilo era. Castiel aceitou naquele dia o dever de cuidar do menino Dean e logo mais tarde, do jovem Sam. Sofreu vendo-os ir para o caminho que sua mãe refutava tanto, mas só pode agir quando mais velho foi para o Inferno.  
E não se arrependia de nada. Hoje, mais uma vez, a casca de Miguel provou-lhe que valia a pena tudo o que o anjo havia deixado para trás ou qualquer sofrimento que viesse no futuro.  
\- Eu sempre estarei olhando por você. 

 

*Dean PDV*

Todos vibravam com a sua performance. Um Winchester muito sorridente agradecia a todos.  
\- Uau.! Você realmente conseguiu me conquistar cowboy! – a garçonete entregou-lhe a jaqueta – Hey! Espera! Onde você vai?  
A porta do “bar karaokê” já havia fechado atrás de Dean, ele caminhou até o Impala e não pensou duas vezes: dirigiu de volta para o motel. De volta para sua família; torcendo para não causar nenhum acidente no caminho.  
Devagarinho, abriu a porta do quarto. Não queria acordar o caçula. Foi até sua cama, pegou o bilhete e picotou-o em milhares de pedaços.  
\- Não quero esse chato me enchendo por algum erro idiota de concordância-ninguém-se-importa.

Mas não dormiu imediatamente, observou Sammy, que quase não cabia na cama suja do motel sujo. Ele era tão inteligente, merecia algo melhor do que ser o advogado do Diabo. Encostou-se na beirada da cama e cantou baixinho; o irmão não se lembraria quando acordasse, acharia que fora um sonho. Afinal, Dean odiava cantar.


	2. Imagine... Magia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essa imagine foi pedida pela minha maravilhosa Luana Nakasakie e espero que vocês se divirtam tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo. Vejo vcs lá em baixo xoxo

O Expresso Hogwarts, número 5972, saiu da Plataforma 9 ¾ na Estação King Cross, pontualmente às onze horas da manhã no primeiro dia de setembro. Salvo algumas exceções, essa rotina sempre fora assim e muitos, se não todos, duvidavam que isso iria mudar algum dia.

O trem era quase uma exclusividade para alunos, uma vez ou outro um professor inexperiente se aventurava por aquelas bandas, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. E bem, este era mais um ano de professores inexperientes. Dois. Irmãos. Americanos.

Mesmo que o clima fresco do outono inglês propiciasse interações humanas, os dois irmãos permaneceram trancafiados em sua cabine durante toda a viagem. O mais alto deles não concordava com tal situação:

\- Dean! Pelas barbas de Merlin, pare de comer e vamos dar uma esticada pelo trem!

O irmão mais baixo encontrava-se sentado próximo a janela, com toneladas de guloseimas a sua volta, compradas no carrinho de doces. Respondeu o outro com murmúrios, já que estava ocupado demais lotando a própria boca com varinhas de alcaçuz.

\- ‘al é ‘ammy! ‘laxa, ‘ome ‘m ‘oco!

Respirando fundo, Sam sentou de frente para o irmão e tentou descobrir como alguém poderia comer tanto e não ir diretamente para o Hospital St. Mungus.

\- Eu sei o que é isso! Você o está evitando! Sabe que não vai funcionar, certo? Uma hora ou outra, vocês terão que se encontrar novamente.

\- Não faço a mínima ideia do que você está falando – Dean limpou o açúcar espalhado por seu rosto e tronco, e encarou o irmão de volta – Eu só quero ficar longe desses pestinhas o máximo que puder.

\- Nesse caso, então por que não fizemos igual aos outros professores e fomos pela rede de flu?

\- Porque não tem essas delícias em rede de flu, tem maninho?

Dean abriu um largo sorriso e voltou suas atenções aos sapos de chocolate, ao passo que o irmão preferiu deitar no banco estofado e ler um livro. Seria uma longa viagem

 

 

Os alunos do primeiro ano esperavam ansiosos no lado de fora do Grande Salão enquanto os veteranos arrastavam-se preguiçosamente para seus habituais lugares. Os professores por sua vez, já se encontravam em seus acentos na gigantesca mesa horizontal no fundo do Salão.

Charlie mal dirigia seu olhar para aquela mesa, não queria adiantar a chatice de ver todos aqueles velhos rostos, quando o menino sentado ao seu lado a cutucou:

\- Hey, olha lá! Acho que temos novidades para esse ano!

A menina focou os olhos verdes na direção que o garoto apontava e reparou nas duas novas figuras sentadas no canto direito, ao lado do professor Longbottom. Um tinha os cabelos castanhos quase na altura do ombro, era o mais alto da fileira de professores e observava encantado cada detalhe do ambiente; o outro, o segundo mais alto, tinha o corte do cabelo loiro ao melhor estilo David Beckham e fitava as próprias mãos.

Logo começou a cerimônia de Seleção das Casas, mas como este já era o quinto ano de Charlie, ela decidiu por não prestar atenção no Chapéu Seletor. Ao invés disso, conversou com seu amigo sobre as misteriosas figuras.

\- Kevin, quem você acha que são os novos professores? Será que eles vão substituir o Each-Uisge?

-Se dúvida alguma, depois que o Sr. Uisge teve aquele incidente com a Quimera, aposto que ele nunca mais voltará a dar aulas. – Kevin sentia como se estivesse falando com as paredes, a amiga não tirava os olhos dos forasteiros – Mas por que tanto interesse? Por acaso tá afim de algum deles?

\- Qual é! – Uma sonora risada tomou conta da menina - Você sabe que eles não fazem meu tipo – deu uma piscadela e encerrou o assunto; a cerimonia finalmente havia acabado.

Todos parabenizaram os novos alunos; na mesa da Corvinal, onde Charlie e Kevin se encontravam, colares azuis em formato de águia foram distribuídos entre todos.

As salvas de palmas e conversas foram imediatamente interrompidas quando um gato cinzento malhado com marcas de óculos em torno dos olhos posicionou-se à frente da mesa dos professores. O felino se transformou na diretora Madame Minerva McGonagall; uma mulher alta, de cabelos grisalhos presos num coque apertado e cobertos por um chapéu pontiagudo marrom.

Apesar de seus mais de oitenta anos, a mulher nunca passara a ideia de fragilidade e sua postura severa e calma garantia o mais perfeito funcionamento da escola.

\- Bem-vindos a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts! Antes de iniciar o banquete, quero apresentar dois novos membros do nosso corpo docente – virou-se para os irmãos – Esses são Sam e Dean Winchester, seus novos professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

“Como todos sabem, o estimado Professor Proditor Each-Uisge foi atacado por uma Quimera durante as férias na Ásia e, infelizmente, não vai poder mais lecionar – um pequeno “viva” foi escutado na mesa da Sonserina - Contudo, ele nos indicou sabiamente estes dois espetaculares irmãos cujo talento pude conferir pessoalmente na época em que estudaram nesta escola! ”

O moreno confirmou com um sorriso enquanto o loiro deu um tímido aceno.

“Diferente dos outros professores, os Winchester irão focar nos estudos de monstros, espíritos e demônios, posso garantir-lhes que será algo muito útil e produtivo. Mas chega de enrolação! Vamos ao banquete! ”

As mesas encheram-se das mais deliciosas comidas e bebidas: coxinhas de frango, sucos de abóbora, tortas de diversos sabores e muito mais. E mesmo assim, Charlie ainda não parava de fitar os novos professores; Kevin de um beliscão delicado nas bochechas sardentas da menina, tentando chamar sua atenção.

\- Se você olhar tanto pra eles como está fazendo, vai acabar com os olhos puxados iguais aos meus – esticou o canto das pálpebras para deixa-las ainda mais finas, fazendo a amiga rir.

\- Por que o loiro ... Dean, não é mesmo? Prece tão desconfortável?

\- Talvez porque tenha uma estudante de quinze anos, ruiva e magrela flertando com ele – a garota de um soco no ombro do amigo.

\- Eu achei que poderia ser algo do tipo “sou um professor novo no meio de um bando de adolescentes”, mas não! Se você reparar bem, ele só está evitando o professor Castiel. Por que alguém faria isso? Ele é praticamente um anjo! Anota o que estou falando Profeta, tem alguma coisa estranha ai!

\- Pega essa coxinha e pare com essas teorias da conspiração. Você vai ter o ano inteiro pra descobrir... sei lá o que você quer descobrir.

A ruiva concordou distraidamente, ela realmente iria tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo ali.

 

 

Dean já começava a se arrepender de ter aceito o emprego. Mesmo acostumado com o frio das noites mal dormidas no Impala, o clima da Inglaterra era algo insuportável.

\- Não me lembro como sobrevivi da última vez - disse o loiro para o irmão – sério Sammy! Já me desacostumei com esse gelo dos Infernos! E nunca achei que as roupas dos professores seriam tão ridículas.

\- Isso porque ainda estamos em setembro ... Mas eu gostei da roupa – Sam passou os dedos na veste preta e azul – apesar de eu preferir minhas camisetas xadrez...

Os Winchesters andavam lado a lado pelo pátio em direção à escadaria, cada quadro, cada estátua, cada canto de parede remetia a uma memória diferente dos seus tempos de estudantes. O moreno sorriu triste ao ver o banco que pediu a mão de sua primeira namorada, Jessi; o loiro se divertia ao lembrar de quando entrou em uma armadura para assustar os novatos.

\- Bom ... é aqui que nos separamos ... Nos vemos amanhã para o café no Grande Salão e depois direto para a aula? – Sam colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos e encarou o mais baixo.

\- Maravilha...

Dean observou seu irmão caçula dirigir-se para o dormitório da Corvinal. Mesmo ele sendo o mais novo, era dez centímetros maior que o loiro; mas nem sempre fora assim, na antiga época de Hogwarts, Dean era o mais alto sempre. Uma saudade dos velhos tempos tomou conta do professor.

Apesar de cansado pela viagem e por tanto comer, o primogênito preferiu continuar sua caminhada pelo castelo antes de ir para o dormitório da Grifinória. Os alunos cochichavam ao passar por ele, as alunas soltavam risinhos e escondiam o rosto.

Pela janela, avistou a cabana do Hagrid e a Floresta Negra.

\- Agora que sou professor, tenho plenos direitos de ir na Floresta sem ser expulso.

Não tinha medo de nenhuma criatura que pudesse entrar entre aquelas árvores, já havia caçado e matado muitas outras piores. A partir do seu quarto ano, a Floresta tornara-se o local onde Dean podia fugir de seus problemas e ficar tranquilo entre os galhos e teias de aranhas.

Fechou os olhos e permitiu a energia do lugar preencher seu corpo, porém um barulho de folhas secas sendo amassadas o fez sacar a varinha.

Uma figura humana aproximava-se do caçador e este, ao reconhece-la, guardou a varinha em suas vestes novamente. A luz do luar deixava a pele do outro homem ainda mais pálida e seus olhos ainda mais azuis e, antes que o caçador pudesse exibir alguma reação, uma voz forte e grossa lhe disse:

\- Olá Dean.

 

Continua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não consegui resistir, vai ter continuação sim, mas nada muito longo, apenas o suficiente para colocar "todos os pingos nos 'is'" Espero mesmo que tenham gostado. xoxo


	3. Imagine... Rendição

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta fanfic se passa depois dos acontecimentos ocorridos nos episódios “The Magician’s Apprentice e “The Witch’s Familiar”, da nona temporada. Alguns fatos foram modificados para melhor se encaixarem nesta história. Boa leitura.

Parte I   
Desde que o Doutor se regenerara pela décima terceira vez, o interior da Tardis nunca mais soube o significado de silêncio. O Senhor do Tempo dedicava-se a praticar sua guitarra durante horas a fio.  
\- Eu preciso de férias – Clara devolveu um livro na prateleira – férias de verdade. Um tempo longe da escola... de tudo.  
O Doutor suspirou e mudou a sequência de acordes.  
\- Metron é um ótimo lugar. Praias limpas, zero aquecimento global e o povo é minúsculo. Você vai se sentir em casa! – Ele sorriu ironicamente e largou o instrumento na escada. Andou apressado até o centro da nave, digitando as coordenadas do planeta, contudo a mão da moça o deteve.  
\- Não.... Por favor, nada alienígena – o Doutor levantou uma sobrancelha – você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Quero ficar pela Terra, só que em algum lugar distante da minha rotina. Já sei! Que tal um tour pelo Palácio de Versalhes?  
\- Sério? Todo o tempo-espaço ao seu dispor e você quer passar suas férias em um palácio mofado?  
\- O que eu posso dizer? Acho que tenho um fraco por coisas antigas.  
Um sorriso brincou nos lábios da baixinha, fazendo o Doutor revirar os olhos. Poucos botões precisaram ser pressionados para se chegar ao destino escolhido por Clara, lugares turísticos sempre eram mais fáceis de serem encontrados.  
A Tardis fez seu habitual barulho de máquina quebrada ao aterrissar nos verdes campos do jardim francês. Sem esperar a fala do Doutor, Clara correu até a porta, abriu e deixou a brisa do verão tocar seu corpo.  
Seus grandes olhos castanhos não sabiam onde focar: nos turistas estranhos, nos arbustos gigantes cortados em forma de cone ou no lago que mais parecia um extenso espelho. Parou de respirar por alguns segundos, quando avistou a magnífica construção dourada do palacete.  
\- Como você deve saber, ou espero que saiba, afinal você é professora; o edifício é o símbolo da Monarquia Absolutista. Luís XIV mandou construí-lo num local próximo de Paris, mas suficientemente longe de rebeliões e doenças – O Doutor colocou seus óculos escuros – Já conheci o castelo por dentro... bela história aquela! Bela dama, aliás! Madame de Pompadour...  
\- Eu não acredito! Não acredito! Isso é tão lindo! – A pequena companheira dava pulos de alegria. Segurou delicadamente os braços do Doutor e o puxou para a entrada do palácio – Era disso que eu precisava!  
Os dois passaram horas, talvez dias ou até mesmo semanas, passeando pelo local. A morena não se deu por satisfeita enquanto não viu cada detalhe e sempre pedia para seu amigo contar fofocas da família real que já morara ali.  
Em algum momento, a moça ficou cansada e teve a brilhante ideia de fazer um piquenique nos jardins. O Doutor observava a contagiante felicidade de Clara, enquanto ela estendia uma toalha na grama e voltava à Tardis para fazer o famoso suflê de sua mãe.  
\- Oi! Não sou sua empregada, sabia? Trate de trazer os copos e pratos.  
Quando terminou de arrumar tudo, o escocês deitou apoiado em seus cotovelos, esperando a moça trazer a comida. Um policial ofegante e roliço aproximou-se, segurando um telefone na mão.  
\- O que você está fazendo aí?  
\- Tudo bem, oficial – o Senhor do Tempo tirou o papel psíquico de dentro do bolso e entregou ao homem.  
\- Eu sei quem você é, Doutor. Preciso que me siga... e ah! Este telefonema é para você.  
O alienígena pegou o aparelho, desconfiado. Nesse momento, Clara saiu de dentro da nave com o suflê nas mãos.  
\- Sente esse cheiro que mara... O que está acontecendo? Doutor? – O amigo apontou para o celular e fez sinal de silêncio – Mas nem no meu dia de folga? Você! Quem é você? Com quem o Doutor está falando? ESTÁ TODO MUNDO FINGINDO QUE NÃO ESTOU AQUI?  
O rosto do gallifreyano estava mais branco do que o normal, a boca semiaberta, os olhos paralisados. Desligou o aparelho e, lentamente, o entregou ao policial.  
\- Doutor, me responda! O que está acontecendo?  
\- Olhe de novo para o Palácio de Versalhes.  
Tanto o policial quanto Clara deram meia volta e ficaram sem fôlego. Na gigantesca fachada do palacete, escritas circulares semelhantes ao interior de um relógio foram pintadas em um vermelho gritante.  
\- Isso é....?  
\- Sim.  
\- Desculpa, Doutor. “Sim” o que? – O oficial limpou o suor da careca e arrumou o cinto em volta de sua gordura semicircular.   
\- Clara – o escocês virou levemente o rosto para a esquerda e disse num sussurro – traga o verme.  
As pernas curtas da moça correram o mais depressa que puderam, lembrava de ter guardado os bichos “sugadores de memória” dentro da cabine azul; na segunda sala à direita, depois da piscina.  
\- Cadê? Cadê? Aqui! Ótimo! - Voltou correndo em direção à saída da nave, com o animal molengo escorregando entre suas luvas – Hey! Abra a porta! O que pensa que está fazendo? O Doutor precisa disso! Pare de ser chata! Estou aqui há três anos e você ainda não gosta de mim? Qual é! DOUTOR!  
Mas a Tardis não cedeu. Clara esmurrou a porta, porém sabia que não conseguiria abrir se a máquina não a permitisse. Um pensamento fluiu em sua mente: e se o Senhor do Tempo quisesse deixa-la presa?  
\- Não! Não! Não! Doutor, por favor! De novo não! – Com as mãos cansadas de tanto bater na porta e segurar o verme, Clara deslizou lentamente até o chão, vencida.

 

\- Aonde você ia me levar, oficial ...  
\- Sigman. Oficial Sigman, senhor. Meu superior me ligou e pediu para que eu lhe procurasse pelos jardins, entregasse o celular e dissesse aquelas palavras.  
\- Seu superior... Oficial Sigman, seus serviços não são mais necessários. Você está dispensado, tire o dia de folga, vá assistir um filme, ou sei lá o que você faz para se divertir.  
Sem entender nada da situação na qual se encontrava; Sigman ficou parado assistindo aquele estranho escocês dirigir-se ao palácio.

Com o vestido roxo no estilo vitoriano e um cantarolar irritante; Missy esperava seu companheiro de longa data na sala do trono.  
O homem não demorou a chegar, um ar mortífero tomava conta de todo seu corpo. Quão excitante. Vagorosamente, ele andou até a mulher, sem quebrar o contato visual.  
\- Eu disse para você fugir.  
\- Oh! Bom te ver também. Onde estávamos? Oh, sim, sim! Skaros!  
\- O que você quer? O que faz aqui?  
\- Você sabe meu ponto fraco. Saudade.  
Missy sentou-se no trono e cruzou as pernas.  
\- Como soube onde me encontrar?  
\- Doutor, Doutor! Você ainda não sabe o quão óbvio é? – Ria largamente – Você está visitando todos os locais do estúpido livro “101 Lugares Para Se Ver” que aquela ridícula escre...  
\- Não ouse falar dela, Missy.  
Em mais de dois mil anos, o Doutor nunca sentira tanta repulsa por outro ser vivo como a que sentia pela mulher à sua frente. Mesmo ela sendo a única outra “Senhora do Tempo” sobrevivente, além dele próprio.  
\- Você está em fase de negação, querido... vim para lhe tirar do luto.  
\- EU NÃO QUERO SUA AJUDA – uma veia pulsava na têmpora do homem – Quanta exibição barata! Usar a voz de alguém com alto cargo na polícia, escrever “Venha me pegar, gatinho” em gallifreyano no Palácio de Versalhes!  
\- Você não respondia minhas mensagens!  
\- Apague a escrita e suma da minha frente – conforme a discussão aflorava, ambos se aproximaram e agora estavam quase se tocando – Missy, eu tenho motivos suficientes para acabar com sua vida neste exato momento, se você ainda está aqui hoje, é por respeito ao nosso povo.  
A Senhora do Tempo fez vários estalos com a língua e deu uma volta completa em torno do Doutor.  
\- Temos que encontrar nosso planeta, Gallifrey. Você sabe disso. Deixarei você viver esse tedioso luto por mais algum tempo. Depois, nossa busca será iniciada.  
Missy tentou beijar a face do Doutor, contudo este afastou-se com repulsa e foi embora do Palácio.

Parte II

Duas semanas atrás

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, em um momento, Missy recebeu o disco de confissão (“testamento”, na língua humana) do Doutor e aliou-se com Clara; para juntas, poderem encontrar o Senhor do Tempo desaparecido. No outro, os três viajantes, depois de reencontrarem-se em uma luta medieval, foram sequestrados pela Colônia Scaff e levados para uma nave suspeita.  
A nave, na realidade, era o planeta Skaro; o habitat da espécie mais cruel do Universo: os Daleks. Por que o trio foi levado até lá? Simples. O criador desses desprezíveis seres, Davros, estava morrendo e queria ter uma última conversa com o Doutor.  
É claro que a iminência da morte não tornou Davros um ser melhor, muito pelo contrário, ele se utilizou da compaixão do Doutor e tentou enganá-lo, fazendo com que o Senhor do Tempo entregasse parte de seu poder de regeneração para criar Daleks híbridos.  
O tiro saiu pela culatra, o Doutor sabia exatamente o que Davros queria e o deixou fazê-lo. Ao dar poder a todos os Dalekes, o escocês também deu poder ao esgoto de Skaro.  
“Esgoto” na língua daquelas criaturas, era o sinônimo para “cemitério”; com o tempo, o corpo de um Dalek se quebra e se liquefaz. Ou seja, o Doutor deu poder para velhos e raivosos Daleks à procura de vingança contra sua própria espécie.  
Nesse meio tempo, enquanto Davros e o Doutor tinha seu “reencontro”; Missy e Clara ficaram no salão principal, cercadas pelos “enlatados”. Foram atacadas, mas sobreviveram e tentavam encontrar aonde Senhor do Tempo fora levado. Foi nesse momento que tudo deixou de acontecer “muito rápido”. Escolhas fazem os relógios pararem seus ponteiros.  
\- Entre - Missy ordenou à Clara.  
\- O que? Você acha mesmo que eu vou entrar em um Dalek? – As duas haviam conseguido capturar um desses seres e retirá-lo de sua casca.  
\- Você quer salvar o Doutor? Então, entre. Eu vou ser a capturada e você se finge de homem-de-lata.  
\- Missy...  
\- Clara, Clara. Você sempre soube que esse dia chegaria, não é mesmo?

O Doutor deixou Davros em sua cadeira mecânica, definhando com a própria idade. Quase na saída da Sede Dalek, ele conseguiu se encontrar com a gallifreyana, suas roupas estavam rasgadas e ela estava desacompanhada.  
\- Onde está Clara? Se você está viva, então ela também está.  
\- Eu estou ótima, obrigada por se importar.  
\- Missy. Onde. Está. Clara?  
\- No lugar que sempre foi dela – a mulher deu um sorriso sombrio e direcionou o escocês até um corredor cheio de destroços.   
Um dalek veio apressado ao encontro de ambos.  
\- Você. Criatura. Onde está Clara Oswald?  
\- Dou... tor... – a voz metálica o respondeu.  
\- Sim, esse sou eu. Mas procuro por Clara Oswald.  
\- Eu sou um Dalek! Eu sou um Dalek!  
\- Pare de falar coisas óbvias.  
\- Eu sou um Dalek! Eu sou um Dalek!  
O Doutor observou curioso aquela criatura, ao contrário dos outros de sua espécie, este não tentava lhe matar.  
\- Por favor, me escute. Eu sou Clara Oswald. Eu sou Clara Oswald! – A morena tentava falar entre lágrimas, porém suas palavras eram transformadas em “Eu sou um Dalek. Eu sou um Dalek”.  
O homem à sua frente voltou o rosto para Missy, tentando entender a situação.  
\- Ela é um Dalek, queridinho. E você sempre soube que acabaria assim.  
\- Não! Não! - De joelhos, o Senhor do Tempo passou a mão por toda a extensão da lataria – Não! Clara! Minha Clara! Não!  
\- Eu estou aqui, me veja Doutor. Eu estou aqui.  
Um estalo alto saiu do Dalek e os gallifreyanos deram um salto para trás. A casca abriu-se de cima a baixo; em seu interior, Clara Oswald, muito pálido e quase sem vida, jazia choramingando.  
\- Minha Clara! Minha Clara! – O Doutor beijou toda a face da moça – O que você fez?  
\- Estou lhe salvando – conseguiu dizer com muita dificuldade.  
\- Isso não era necessário, eu iria descobri outro jeito.  
\- Não, Doutor. Nós dois sabemos que acabaria assim.  
Da testa de Clara, um terceiro olho Dalek esticava-se para frente, a conversão fora completa. Nos últimos suspiros de vida da baixinha de cabelos negros, o mar castanho se misturou com o frio mar verde.  
\- Doutor, eu ...  
\- Não. Clara, por favor, não diga.  
Daleks são guerreiros perfeitos, modificados geneticamente para sobreviverem em qualquer situação... a não ser que a criatura seja contagiada com a pior doença imaginável.  
\- Corra Garoto Experto e lembre-se de quem mais lhe amou em todo o Universo – E, gradativamente, as pálpebras de Clara se fecharam. Ela não sobreviveu ao pior de todas as pestes: o amor.

“Autodestruição ativada”

Missy, com muito esforço, conseguiu arrastar o homem para fora da Sede Dalek, em direção à Tardis. Mal chegaram na nave e o barulho de explosões foi ouvido às suas costas.  
\- Por que fez isso? – O Doutor ficou entre a cabine azul e a mulher.  
\- Você sabe. Você sempre soube.  
\- Eu estava procurando por um meio de salvá-la...  
\- Sua esposa morta, River Song, nasceu para mata-lo, entretanto acabou salvando sua vida. Clara Oswald, seu... bichinho de estimação, nasceu para lhe salvar. Segundo a lógica, qual seria a próxima etapa?  
O planeta estava a ponto de se desintegrar, mas os dois não se importavam.  
\- Quando vi que estávamos em Skaro, eu soube. Se ela não morresse, você morreria.  
Nenhuma palavra dita por Missy era novidade ao Doutor. A Garota Impossível entrou, literalmente, na linha do tempo do gallifreyano; dividindo-se em milhões de pedaços, cada uma de suas versões tinha como função salvar a vida do alienígena em épocas diferentes do tempo-espaço.  
Na primeira vez que se encontraram, a nave de Clara havia colidido com o Asilo Dalek e emitia um sinal de pedido de resgate. O Doutor conseguiu chegar até a moça, mas o que encontrou não era nada agradável.  
O ar do Asilo era impregnado de micromáquinas, robôs do tamanho de moléculas cuja função principal era transformar qualquer material orgânico em marionete Dalek. Como Clara não usava a pulseira do Doutor que impedia a entrada desses micro seres, os nano genes fizeram a conversão total; ela era um gênio, Daleks precisavam de gênios. A última frase da garota permitiu que Senhor do Tempo saísse à procura de sua salvadora: “Corra. Corra Garoto Experto e lembre-se de mim”.  
Depois de alguns meses, o Doutor conseguiu encontrar a versão original de Clara, nela, todas as outras estavam refletidas: a governanta mandona, a roqueira, a hippie dos anos 60, a inteligente futurista. E é claro, para receio do homem, os nano robôs continuaram no corpo da baixinha.  
Sem a morena saber, nos últimos anos, o Doutor pesquisou infinitas maneiras de retirar os organismos da companheira, em vão; já faziam parte do DNA de Clara. Então, a dúvida cresceu dentro dos dois corações: Por que Oswald ainda estava viva? Por que não tinha se transformado ainda? A resposta era nítida, mas o gallifreyano não poderia aceita-la.  
Missy estava certa, assim como a filha dos Pond fora criada para matá-lo e acabou o salvando; A Garota Impossível nascera para salvá-lo e acabaria sendo a causa de sua morte. A lógica era simples; o problema, enorme.  
\- De acordo com a tradição, o disco de confissão deve ser entregue ao melhor amigo do Senhor do Tempo, na véspera de seu último dia – a gallifreyana saltitava em torno do homem – Foi por isso que você mandou para mim, não é?  
\- Missy, fuja...  
\- Você é aquele que foge, Doutor. Sempre foi – fez um biquinho e estralou a língua – no final, ela também sabia. Ou pelo menos desconfiava. Não precisei explicar muito para convencê-la a entrar no Dalek. A transformação foi rápida, ela já tinha os nano genes no corpo.  
\- Eu ia salvá-la – a voz rachada do escocês era um contraste com seus olhos duros.  
\- Você passou muito tempo com os humanos. Sucumbiu ao extinto mais vil de todos.  
Antes que o Doutor pudesse agarrar Missy, a mulher acionou seu transportador e desapareceu no ar.

 

Agora

O gallifreyano abriu a porta da cabine azul, seu cérebro ainda girava depois de reencontrar Missy no Palácio de Versalhes. Dentro da nave, escutou um choro vindo do corredor lateral.  
\- Doutor? Doutor! – A garota do suflê veio correndo em sua direção e deu um soco no estomago do amigo – Como ousa? Como ousa! Você me prometeu que nunca mais me deixaria para trás.  
A morena observou o mais alto ir para o centro da Tardis e puxar uma alavanca. Clara envolveu o Senhor do Tempo em seus pequenos braços e afundou o rosto nas costas do homem.  
\- Tudo vai ficar bem agora.  
Mais algumas alavancas foram acionadas e o Doutor se virou para a morena, a tempo de ver sua figura dissolver-se no ar. Hologramas eram a forma preferida do escocês expressar seu luto, fizera o mesmo com River Song e não seria diferente com Clara Oswald. Por isso o policial não respondeu à moça, ela só existia na mente do alienígena.  
\- Você também sempre soube, não é mesmo? Essa era a razão de tanta implicância.  
A Tardis, que ao contrário de outras naves, possuía sentimento como qualquer outro ser vivo; soltou alguns bipes confirmando. Desde que sentiu as micromáquinas no corpo de Oswald, a nave se esforçou para deixar explícito sua aversão à Clara.  
A guitarra ainda repousava na escada e nela, o Doutor encontrou abrigo. Dedilhou os primeiros acordes. Parou. As mãos tremiam. Continuou a melodia suavemente, acompanhando as notas com a bela voz que esta regeneração o proporcionara.  
“You are my sunshine, my only Sunshine  
(Você é meu raio de Sol, meu único raio de Sol)  
You make me happy, when skies are grey  
(Você me faz feliz quando o céu está nublado)  
You’ll never know, dear, how much I Love you  
(Você nunca saberá, querida, o quanto eu te amo)  
Please, don’t take … my sunshine … away”  
( Por favor, não leve … meu raio de Sol … para longe)”

A música foi interrompida por grossas lágrimas e lembranças tristes. O instrumento foi atirado contra a parede e se partiu no meio. As luzes da Tardis, gradativamente, apagaram-se; deixando o Doutor sozinho com suas memórias. Em outro momento procuraria Gallifrey, em outro momento perdoaria Missy.  
Mas não hoje.  
Hoje, ele se renderia ao luto, soluçaria seu desespero, sentiria saudades do suflê e do jeitinho embirrado; mas acima de tudo, seria para sempre o Garoto Experto da Garota Impossível.


End file.
